Thermocouple devices have been used in a variety of diverse applications including nuclear service, for example U.S. Pat. No. 4,406,011, and accordingly have been developed in an assortment of designs shown in the art such as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,939,554 and 4,277,886.